trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
LeeringCheshire
Introduction Enter Name Your name is Chessr Kanser. You enjoy all forms of art, although with a preference for the macabre. You don't usually make your own though because usually it sucks. You're a damn good musician however! You love to read and collect books. Walls and walls of books! Despite being a highblood your pretty chill and respect all castes. It pisses you right the fuck off when you see all this discrimination bullshit. But you try to find your own peace by deafening the parties responsible and failing that, whipping them into shape, quite literally. You sometimes go off on hyper tangents and need to chill the fuck down but usually your calm. Sometimes when people piss you the fuck off however, you are NOT calm and you will fuck their shit up until the point has been made that they are not to get in your shit like that again! When you're in that sort of mood your prone to heavy handed assaults, however you very rarely finish the job. Although you're not incapable of harming another troll, you prefer not to. You have a fascination with weapons and are skilled in a variety of them although prefer to use your Bass Guitar which you use to drop wicked riffs, usually in the form of destructive shockwaves, however you can direct the sound itself against any poor bastard unfortunate enough to piss you off. They quite literally hit like a runaway train. However, you also enjoy making use of your whips in close combat, some of which are electrified and if all else fails, you have your trusty crossbow which you practice with almost religiously in the hopes of becoming less shitty at it. You sometimes catch glimpses of The Future which you use to manipulate events in your favor if you can. Sometimes you don't always understand them so you consult one of your friends, a Tarot reader for clarity. She's always right, its uncanny. You know that eventually your world will die, and actively seek a way of escaping that fate, although you're not sure if such a thing is even possible, or worth it. Still, you can't shake the feeling that there is an escape route, your dreams tell you so although you can never truly remember them. You've been an orphan for half a sweep now since KittyKrabDad died of illness. That was a rough time. But you got over it, no thanks to your asshole serial killer hivemate and ex matesprit. You don't know why you even bother. Your trolltag is cheshireSmirk and you "can't h3lp but smil3 wh3n you sp3ak. Personality Chessr is uncharacteristically laid back for a highblood. He spent most of his youth as a fairly normal indigoblood with aspirations to join the ranks of the Subjugglators. His lusus was often away hunting leaving him to grow up mostly on his own. During his first couple of sweeps, he often spent his time around trolls of his rank and attended several Subjugglator executions. His observations of other Subjugglators, slamming faygo and preaching about the Messiahs led him to lose faith in them and grow disenchanted with the notion of becoming a subjugglator. The last straw was when he witnessed the execution of a lowblood who hadn't actually done anything wrong. After this, Chessr cut his ties with most of his highblooded allies, instead becoming something of a recluse for several sweeps. It was during this time he developed a love of reading and of weaponry, and most of his time was spent either with a book or designing weapons, most of which failed to work although his greatest accomplishment was when he managed to weaponize the sound emitted from his bass guitar in the form of sonic shockwaves. He trained obsessively with it, mastering it as best he could while defaulting his former weapon of choice (the whip) to a secondary weapon. A desire for precision long range combat capability led him to the crossbow however, and now he practices religiously with it. He's actually a great shot but he feels that he reloads too slowly. He has attempted to find a faster means of reloading the crossbow with no success. After his falling out with the other Subjugglators, he fought to repress his nature. He succeeded although at the cost of seeming frustratingly impassive and apathetic. Occasionally his true nature breaks through in either fits of irrationality or anger. He maintains control most of the time however, and his fits of anger usually end up being fairly high stakes bluffs. (Threatening to disembowel Nyevin Vulpes during a losing sparring match and dangling Kolzak, whom was equipped with a deadman's switch that would blow himself and his hive to bits, out of their hive to scare them) he rarely kills, and has openly admitted that he may be unable to kill another troll in cold blood, although he considers this admission more a victory than a defeat. He generally does not judge by caste, and gets annoyed by either oppressive remarks or the obsessive reverence shown by some lowbloods. Despite his weapons adeptness, he's fairly decent at hand to hand combat, his style mostly relying on both his own strength and tactic. He keeps a knife in his boot for additional support if needed and although he can easily overpower most trolls, any troll adept enough in physical combat would be able to take him down fairly easily. Nyev, mentioned before as Nyevin Vulpes, continues to be a struggle to match in combat prowess. Chessr does what he can to use his advantage of range over her, yet she merely holds back as much as need be, to beat him by a margin. Biography Chessr maintains a wide variety of friends from all castes, although only a few Trolls stand out as close to him. Sangra Obitus, a Jadeblood he has known since hatching is possibly his closest friend and worst enemy. Sangra was originally a fairly passive troll, and Chessrs matesprit until the death of her moirail in a FLARP campaign. She then proceeded to flip the fuck out and join said campaign to exact vengeance. Chessr was initially reluctant to allow her to do so and did his best to stop her after she lost control and went on a sweeps long killing spree that led to a brief Kismesistude between them and ended in her death and revival as a rainbow drinker. After she revived, Chessr personally cared for her and tried to help her return to her normal self. He was only partially successful, as she became somewhat bipolar. Since she burned down her own hive, she lives with him. They're no longer in a quadrant although Chessr considers himself her caretaker, and she considers him a pain in the ass with mixed red, black and pale feelings. Chessr also has a Moirail, Haidra Caetus, a seadweller. He considers every other quadrant aside from Moirailigance to be a waste of time and energy, although secretly still waxes red for Sangra. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:TheBondOfRage Category:Indigo Blood